What ifs and could have beens
by TheDrumming
Summary: what if you could change everything to get her back, what if you could change the universe, would you?
1. the obligatory intro

_**What ifs and could have beens**_

"Simone, please don't do this, please come back" I sobbed into the phone.

"It's too late, I already have" came the cold, sad reply from the other end of the phone line, then the line went dead. I lowered my phone into my pocket, my eyes unseeing gazed across the lake, all I could see was her face, the times we had spent together, her smile her laugh, just her.

I stood, walked from the park and went home, crying and gaining looks from all around, this is how my story begun, this is how I changed the world.

When I got home I removed a knife from the kitchen drawer, a large bread knife, I gazed into its stainless steel surface, and for the briefest of seconds thought I saw her face. A single tear drop glanced down my cheek.

"Well, this is it" I gasped out, brought the knife up to my neck...and made a large deep incision. Blood poured from the wound and the knife fell to the floor. I followed shortly after, and then, he appeared, a face in the knife, not my own. A face with no eyes, two holes for his nose and enshrouded in a hood.

"You don't have to die here" he wheezed "you can have her and your life back" he said as a picture of Simone appeared beside him "All I need, is your agreement."

With no way to talk as I had severed my wind pipe, I made my limp head nod in agreement.

"Then so be it" he murmured, and that was when everything changed. The universe groaned in pain, converged in on itself and exploded in a supernova, everything was gone, just for the smallest of seconds there was nothing, but then, it was back, and so very different.

-Meanwhile just outside the universe-

"And here we are" the doctor beamed at his two companions "the planet outside of the universe itself" the Doctor grinned.

"It's incredible" Amy grinned spinning around, her long ginger hair trailing behind her and brushing into Rory's face. Which caused him to look up, which in turn caused him to realise.

"Doctor, what's happening to the universe?" Rory asked.

The Doctor and Amy followed his outstretched finger to gaze at the universe. It was shrinking, fast, being sucked in on itself.

"But that's impossible" Amy murmured, grabbing onto Rory. Only, Rory wasn't there anymore.

"Rory where are you?" Amy asked, fear creeping into her voice and tears forming in her eyes. "Doctor bring him back, you bring him back right now" she shouted, tears flowing freely down her face.

"I'm sorry Amy, I am so so very sorry" the doctor whispered and pulled her into an embrace, then the universe was no more and the doctor stood on the planet alone, clutching at the air where Amy would have been.

The doctor gazed back up to the sky and saw the near impossible, the universe exploding back into life, the doctor was knocked to his knees by the shockwave and had to shield his eyes from the light. He stood, pulled out his Sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the expanding universe, thumbed the button and let it home in on 24 brook bank avenue, London, England, earth.

"It's always earth" the doctor sighed and stepped into his TARDIS, set the co-ordinates and flew straight into the new-old universe.

"Don't worry Pond, I'm going to save you" he said, a cold, deadly look in his eyes as The doctor, that mad man with a box, went to save everything that was, to stop this world of what ifs and could have beens and bring the universe back to normality.


	2. A change in power

I woke, completely alive, it was so impossible; the thought that some mystery image in a knife and a desperate plea for help and safety would go heeded was almost too much. I looked at my mobile and saw the complete impossible. It was the morning of the day I died, the hooded figures words rang in my head.  
>"You don't have to die, you can have her back, I just need your agreement." And my agreement had been given. But why today, why not just make everything all right again, I only pondered this momentarily, however, as with a small grin on my face I realized I had another chance. I didn't need to tell her about Sarah, the girl I had been dating three days earlier but dumped in favor of the wonderful, amazing, simone. Ginger hair just below her shoulders and sea green eyes. I knew what she was going to be wearing today as well, and that thought drove me wild. But I was a bit of a sci-fi whizz and I knew that if today didn't go as it was meant to, and did go in my time line, the whole universe would change. I sat on the floor, cross legged and thought for a moment. That was until, however, I heard a sound that chilled me to the bone, the steady VWORP VWORP of an engine that was all too familiar form my past, the one reason I had learned the ways of sci-fi at all.<p>

I rushed to the window of my small bedroom and stared outside, and there it was in all its majesty, the big blue box from all those years ago. It's not like aliens were new, I'd survived the Daleks invasion when the earth was torn from our solar system, the battle of canary wharf, the ATMOS and even the Christmas star. But this, this was different, he was different, I knew about him, the man with the blue box, appearing through all of time, oh I knew about the doctor.

I heard a high pitched buzz enimate from downstairs and outside and I knew the man was making his way in.  
>"Right, whatever you are, you just took my friends and somehow reset the whole universe and for some reason my screwdriver is only picking up one, human bio-signature from behind this door, so either this is broken, or I have made a very big mistake." A voice from right behind my unlocked door shouted, full of rage and anger. Then he entered, all bold, and just as how I remember him from all those years ago.<br>"You haven't changed a bit Doctor," I managed to choke out. Now this disarmed him quite a bit.  
>"You know who I am?" He questioned, flashing his screwdriver at me and frowning at the small read out.<br>"You saved us so many times, and one day you saved me, I didn't live here then and lord knows I didn't think I would see you again." I babbled, he looked deep into my eyes and it felt like he was probing my very being, his eyes lit with recognition.  
>"Matthew Harris" he grinned "why you were only this tall when I last saw you" he grinned, motioning to just above his knee. "But here's the thing I don't understand, there was a temporal feedback loop of artron energy and it converges on you, the universe ceased to exist for a split second and then it re-made itself here and now, literally right now, there is nothing previous to when you woke up this morning, so, what I don't understand is how, and then, why."<br>"Because, doctor, this is the day I die" I say, a tear leaking from my eye, "well It was, but then it changed, everything changed" and then I told him my story, the story of Simone, and the knife and how the man in the hood came to me in the final seconds of my death and resurrected me.  
>"The trickster" the doctor muttered, hatred seeping from every inch of his being.<br>"And this time he's gone too far, and I'm sorry Matt, I am so so sorry, but you have to die today, you have to take back your agreement." He said, looking at me sadly.  
>" No" I stated simply.<br>He looked at me in shock, " what did you say?"  
>" I said no"<br>" You don't have a choice"  
>" Yes I do, because I'm doing this for her, for love, oh I have a choice doctor, you may have saved the world oh so many times, but this is my chance and I say NO" I seethed, my rage at this off world intruder, telling me I had to die.<br>" No-one has to die doctor, not now" I said and grinned "you said all of this Artron energy converged on me? Correct? And if that's so, then well, can't I do this?" I spoke and pointed one finger at the blue box outside. Which began to shudder and shake, the light began to flash rapidly and trail of golden light seeped out of the top and into my finger.  
>"Now I'm going to live my life," I say rising to my full height, "and you don't have a tardis to stop me.<br>"But your human, your body can't hold the TARDIS's soul, it will burn you out," the Doctor said in disbelief.  
>"Oh and that's the brilliant thing doctor" I said with a smirk, my eyes shining gold and a halo of energy appearing around my body, "with all this extra power, this TIME LORD power" I say, the words time lord running off of my lips as If had known all my life, "I can do this. "<p>

I plant my hands on the doctors chest, right where his hearts would be, concentrate and send a surge of energy through them  
>"OH YES" I shout out, feeling the power coursing through my veins. I imagine myself running through the doctor's veins, and then, I take some of his D.N.A and splice it with my own. "I'm not strictly human anymore" I manage to gasp before the Doctor and I both fall to the ground, knocked out, but not dead. <p>


	3. down with the trickster

I slowly opened my eyes, my head was groggy and the world seemed somehow clearer than it was before I had grabbed the doctor and begun the metamorphosis, I felt my chest, but there was no need to, I could already feel the two hearts beating slightly out of synch with each other. The doctor was still lying on the floor passed out. I clasped my hands around his head and his eyes fluttered beneath there lids. I closed my eyes and in my mind said _doctor, its time to wake up now._

The doctor shot up and moved away fast, inclined his head, sniffed the air, and then looked directly at me.

"What have you done?" he asked me, fear sparking in his brown eyes.

"You know what I've done doctor"

"Okay, but how?"

"I used the artron energy that you said was residing in my body to draw the TARDIS out of its console and then pulled it into me, using the energy of the TARDIS and a piece of D.N.A I liberated from you I re-moulded my genetic code, re-moulded it to, Time Lord." I replied with a grin.

"But the TARDIS?"

"Ah yes, the TARDIS" I grinned "and this is the fun part" a said with a wink, once more I pointed my finger at that impossible blue box, and out from my finger shot a beam of golden energy, it swirled around the box until it all converged on the light and swayed in. with a mighty roar and a flash of light, the TARDIS was reborn.

The Doctor looked at me in disbelief. "but that was incredible" he stuttered.

"I know, and were not quite done yet, because now that im a Time Lord, that would have resonated through my past, and I can do this." I said and braced myself; I inclined my head to the sky and shouted, "TRICKSTER, MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN"

The lights in the house started to flash on and off and in the centre of the room a concentrated blob of darkness swirled and began to manifest itself in the form of the trickster.

"you summoned me, yet you are changed" the Trickster wheezed "and doctor, what a pleasant surprise" the creature hissed.

"I hope you know what your doing matt" The Doctor glanced at me.

"Trust me, im matt" I said with a smirk and turned to face the Trickster. "Trickster, I withdraw my agreement" I said to the alien being. He inclined his head, the empty sockets where his eyes would reside seemingly scanning me, his nostrils flaring and his tongue slipping out of his lips as if he could taste the time energy in the air.

"So be it" he nodded and a searing pain erupted in my neck, replaced by spreading warmth. "Its begun Trickster, I've won" I said and passed my now golden glowing hand over the gash in my neck "you can stay here whilst the time energy is present, but ive got an energy of my own, and I don't quite want to regenerate quite yet." I say with a smirk and point my arms at the trickster, my hands erupt into a fountain of light and the trickster let out a gurgled cry.

"but that's impossible he gasped out" as the light engulfed him and the trickster was no more.


	4. this end is just the beginning

I collapsed to my knees and gasped,my dual hearts working overtime and felt completely exhausted from the energy transfer. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a smiling Doctor.

"travel with me?" were the simple words he said.

"of course, but tell em, is it always this exhausting?" I ask and manage to get back to my feet.

"well, the first regeneration always is, plus that wasn't even a full cycle so you might feel a little ill for a while." The Doctor replied "But you already knew that, you've got my D.N.A inside of you, its going to take some time for the knowledge to unlock, but eventually it will."he grinned.

"before I go with you, can I meet with her, the reason this all started, I could try again with her, I mean with two of us at the helm of the TARDIS I could be back in seconds" I asked.

"but what if you have to regenerate, I mean really regenerate" the doctor asked.

"then I'll tell her what I am, I mean the hearts are enough to prove it." I laughed. The doctor nodded and I smiled back, I knew that a new friendship had been forged.

"now, I need to get my friends back, I'll meet you in the park at around 3, ive got your bio-signature programmed into the sonic screwdriver, and it wouldn't be hard for me to figure out who the only other Time Lord on the planet would be." The doctor said. I nodded and we both walked out of my room, and from the Doctor to the TARDIS and me to the bus stop just down the road.

I looked at the watch on my wrist, it read out 2:55, I knew that now I needed to tell Simone everything, I knew what lying to her did, and I didn't want to take that route again. I brushed some of her ginger hair from her face and lay a kiss on her forehead.

"Simone, you know I love you, but I need you to listen to my heart" I said to her, it was a weird response and she responded exactly how I thought she would, with a quizicall look in her eye.

"ermm, well, okay?" she said, almost a question and placed her ear to my chest, she closed her eyes and listened, I revelled in the contact as it felt brilliant. I stroked her arm and then said, "now listen to the other side," she gave me a cute little confused frown and then placed her ear to the other side of my chest. Her eyes widened in fear and she backed away from me.

"Matthew, what are you, yesterday you had one heart beat, why do you have two, that's impossible." She gabbled, her blue eyes wide with fear.

I looked at my watch again ,3:00, her questions were about to be answered. The ungodly sound of the TARDIS ripped through the near slence of the park, I looked over to a tree and next to it the TARDIS phased in and out of existance.

"Matty, what is THAT" she yelped.

I grinned "That's my ride, look ill beback in a couple of minuets, I love you" I said, briefly kissed my girlfriends lips and ran to the TARDIS and with in it a whole world of adventures.

"b….bu….but matty…" Simone trailed off, trying to grab my attention, but it was too late, I was gone, off into a world of madness and imagination.

_Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed my story, if you hadnt guessed this is th first in a series that I shall be calling: "the second timelord saga" in which the character's matthew, the doctor, amy and rory go off and do what the doctor and his companions do, save the universe. If you liked this leave a review, it really does help motivate writers. Much love._

_theDoctorXI_


End file.
